


Common Ground

by Icarus_Solaire



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, It's really just banter and musings, Nico is a good friend but she don't come cheap, Post DMC5, Spoilers for bambi i guess, Vergil is a tree we'd all climb, they need therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Solaire/pseuds/Icarus_Solaire
Summary: Sometimes to connect with people we don't know well, people that mean a lot to us, we have to find some common ground. Nero's searching for that common ground. Just, maybe he could do it somewhere else than in the back of the van with a mouth full of greasy fast food.**The description is more intelligent than this short fic and that's saying something. Nico and Nero are just good bros.





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm back with more hot garbage. Anyway. I just came up with this tiny little idea while I was messing around today. I'm not sure if it was going anywhere other than to amuse myself so I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

“You know, I’ve been thinking.” Nero said around a mouth full of the greasy diner burger from their latest pitstop. Demon gore still clung fresh to his coat and, at this point, neither of them were sure if that red stain on his cheek was the ketchup or a swatch of this season’s brightest shade of demon viscera.

Nico nearly choked on her soda, staring at him like his words just burned her. “Aww hell, do I need to call Kyrie so she can talk you outta whatever stupid shit you done cooked up now?”

Nero leveled her with an irritated glare. “What? Just sayin’, stick with what you’re good at and thinkin’ aint it, Romeo.”

He tore another bite off the greasy amalgamation of meat, cheese, and what pathetically passed as vegetables incased in a too soft bun. It took him chewing on that for a minute, obviously not giving up whatever was on his mind. When he finally swallowed, he dropped the measly chunk left of the burger onto the silver wrapper.

“I just been trying to figure out what my mom saw.”

Nico raised a brow, setting down her monstrosity that was piled high with two thick patties, fried onions, bacon and some weird maple barbeque sauce that made Nero’s nose crinkle. The look she gave him was fairly obvious, it was one that asked him just where the hell this was coming from.

Nero waved a hand, tossing a glance to Red Queen propped up in a corner off to the side. She shined in a way she hadn’t in a while, and she sported deep blue engravings which were certainly a new addition.

That certainly made it click for Nico. It wasn’t his mom he was really thinking about.

The demon hunter sighed. “Just…y’know. What the fuck did she see in that guy?” His look was a lot less contemplative and forlorn now and maybe a touch more homicidal. Yeh. Her daddy brought that out in her too.

“He’s got a stick up his ass 24/7. I tried to spar with him once and he damn near took my arm off…AGAIN!” He held up his hand that had, only just a few months ago, grown back after a run in with the very man in question. “And you know what he said? ‘If you had lost your arm it would have been proof of your inexperience. Demons will not hesitate.’” His fist clenched. “Then he fuckin’ told me he was TRYING to cut off a lot more than my arm.”

Nero muttered, snatching up his drink and taking a spiteful draw from his straw like a child who had been told he wasn’t getting dessert. “Fucking psychopath.” He muttered, arms crossing just like the very same child he resembled.

Nico snorted. “Sounds like he was payin’ you a compliment.

Nero scoffed. “Some compliment. What’d he tell my mother? ‘That dress is adequate and your hair presentable’”

“Ain’t that the stuff that gets all the ladies weak? Getting’ told we’re adequate and presentable.” Nico teased feigning a swoon. It got her another glare.

Nero sighed. “He’s just…what sort of person was he with her? Was he different or? I just don’t get it.”

“Course you don’t cuz you see ‘em as this  _ thing _ you didn’t have a few months ago.” She shrugged, putting a cigarette between her lips. “Hate to break it to you Nero, but you ain’t gonna find the answers to connectin’ with daddy from thinkin’ about a woman you don’t know.”

He made a face at her. He knew that but he still hoped it do better than whatever the hell he’d been doing.

Nico took a puff of her cig. “Not everyone is you and Kyrie, blushin’ kids head over heels and never think’ about anyone else.” A puff of smoke passed her lips. “Your Ma probably just saw one hot as hell, mysterious, brooding fella, and climbed him like a tree.” Flicking the end of her cigarette in his direction, ignoring the disgusted look on his face. “If I were you, I’d just, yknow, stop tryin’ to figure out if he is someone he ain’t from somebody who didn’t know him any better than you, and just focus on what he is.”

“A psychopath?”

Nico howled out laugh. “Dude. He’s a hell of a lot more than a psychopath. He’s got layers, like an onion. Power hungry, dramatic theater kid, homicidal, suicidal...” Another draw of her cigarette with a smug grin. “I deadass saw him cry when Bambi’s mom died, but you didn’t hear that shit from me.”

Nero looked surprised if for a second before he spoke. “Yeah, no shit, who didn’t?!”

Nico stamped out her cigarette. “Well there yah go. Common ground, bitch boy. Now, stop tryin’ to creep on why mommy fucked daddy an drive this baby home.”

“Why the fuck do I gotta drive?” Nico was already getting herself comfortable on the couch and waving him off, something about the cost of therapy. He just made a face, though, and sat his ass in the driver’s seat.


End file.
